Si tú te me vas
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Un herido, un alma triste, la muerte lograra separarlos? HAOHORO dejen reviews, Continuacion de Como sería


**Si tú te me vas**

**Serie: Amor Eterno**

**Fic 2 de 4**

**Por: Kory Asakura Ainu**

**Canción de: Myriam******

¿?: Una ambulancia, UNA AMBULANCIA, TRAIGAN UNA MALDITA AMBULANCIA.

La gente murmuraba, una persona había sido herida por una bala perdida, el chico que lo acompañaba estaba desesperado, nadie llamaba a una ambulancia, por suerte para el chico, una ambulancia pasaba por ahí y los recogió.

______________________________________________________________________

'Por que tenia que pasar eso' el chico sobreviviente se encontraba en la ambulancia junto el herido, se encontraba muy triste 'Fue por mi maldita culpa, si no fuera tan estupido' quería llorar, pero su orgullo lo impedía, el no lloraría enfrente de alguien.

_Si te me vas_

_El cielo dejara de ser eterno_

_Y el mar será lo mismo que un desierto_

_La miel será algo amargo_

_Para mí_

'No me lo perdonare, no me lo perdonare, no me perdono que por mi maldita culpa el tuviera que salir de la pensión' se escucha un sonido, al parecer el paciente se les estaba yendo.

"Se nos va doctor" dice un enfermero, el doctor agarra un artefacto.

El joven al ver a su amor muriendo, se le oscurecen su rostro 'no, no te mueras, no me dejes, si te me vas todo será nada, seré un pobre sin rumbo, por favor' el otro chico resucito, aun débil, inconsciente y con la bala adentro.

_Si te me vas_

_Que voy a hacer con todo lo que siento_

_A quien voy a contarle mis secretos_

_A quien esperare para dormir_

La ambulancia llegó al hospital, y se llevaron al herido adentro de un cuarto para extraerle la bala.

"¿Es usted un familiar del joven?" pregunta un doctor

"Soy su Koibito" dice el joven

"Okay, espere tantito"

'No te mueras, por lo que mas quieras no te mueras, no que decías que eras muy fuerte, no me dejes solo, si te me vas, a quien amare?, a quien le diré te amo?, a quien le diré mis mas grandes secretos?, con quien dormiré?, quien me abrazara en las noches?, por favor no mueras'

"Joven, ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Mi nombre es...."

_Si tu me has dado mucho mas de lo que soñé_

_Si estas en cada parte de mi piel_

_Si estoy temblando como la primera vez_

_Si tú te vas podría enloquecer_

'No quiero perderte, eres demasiado importante para mí, eres quien me a hecho sentir amado, sentirme bien, sentir que puedo hacer todo, pero si te me vas, no sabe que rumbo tomare, tu eres alguien que sabe perfectamente como soy, si te me vas, me volveré loco'

"Creo que debo llamar a la pensión, para que vengan" se dice a si mismo el joven y saca un celular y marca a la pensión Asakura.

_Si tú te me vas_

_No va a ser tan fácil volver a empezar_

_Soltarle las alas a mi libertad_

_Andar de la mano con mi soledad_

"Ya veo" dice su acompañante al cual le había contando todo con una cara demasiado triste "y no te ha dicho nada el doctor?"

"No"

"Bueno, iré a preguntar" 

'No te vallas, por favor, no creo poder estar con alguien mas que tú, no te me vallas'

"Donde esta mi hermano????" 

_Si tú te me vas_

_No se como diablos te voy a olvidar_

_No se cuantas noches tendrán que pasar_

_Para que la luna me invite a soñar_

"Solo uno de ustedes puede pasar" dice el doctor, y todos eligen al joven, este acepta.

'No te mueras, si te vas, nunca te podré olvidar, ya que fue mi culpa, mi maldita culpa, si no fuera por mi, ahorita estuviéramos en la cama'

"Llegamos"

_Si te me vas_

_Se detendrá la maquina del tiempo_

_Y volverán los gritos del silencio_

_No se como podré vivir sin ti_

Joven POV

Te veo hay, inmóvil, no quiero que te mueras, si no todo será una gran soledad, no pobre vivir sin ti.

Me acerco y le beso una mejilla, no despierta, no es un cuento de hadas, te veo ahí, semi muerto.

Sin POV

El joven empieza a cantar:                                                 

Si te me vas

El cielo dejara de ser eterno

Y el mar será lo mismo que un desierto

La miel será algo amargo

Para mí

Si te me vas

Que voy a hacer con todo lo que siento

A quien voy a contarle mis secretos

A quien esperare para dormir

Si tú me has dado mucho más de lo que soñé

Si estas en cada parte de mi piel

Si estoy temblando como la primera vez

Si tú te vas podría enloquecer

Si tú te me vas

No va a ser tan fácil volver a empezar

Soltarle las alas a mi libertad

Andar de la mano con mi soledad

Si tú te me vas

No se como diablos te voy a olvidar

No se cuantas noches tendrán que pasar

Para que la luna me invite a soñar

Si te me vas

Se detendrá la maquina del tiempo

Y volverán los gritos del silencio

No se como podré vivir sin ti

Si tú me has dado mucho más de lo que soñé

Si estas en cada parte de mi piel

Si estoy temblando como la primera vez

Si tú te vas podría enloquecer

Si tú te me vas

No va a ser tan fácil volver a empezar

Soltarle las alas a mi libertad

Andar de la mano con mi soledad

Si tú te me vas

No se como diablos te voy a olvidar

No se cuantas noches tendrán que pasar

Para que la luna me invite a soñar

"Nunca te he dicho que cantas bien Hao?" dice el joven quien estaba acostado.

"Horo Horo!!" los ojos se le iluminan y abraza al joven ainu

"Hao"corresponde al abrazo, aunque débilmente

"Sentí que te perdía" dice Hao viendo a la cara al ainu

"adiós Hao" besa a Hao en los labios, un sonido se escucha.

"Horo??" dice Hao al separarse del cuerpo del peliazul

"Horo Horo????" dice Hao un poco desesperado

"Horokeu, contestame" sacude el cuerpo del ainu esperando una respuesta

"No, no puede ser"

"No lo creo"

"No me dejes solo"

Silencio.....

HOROKEU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
